She's the first and last girl ever
by Maitresse
Summary: No es común recibir chicas en el Área. La llegada de Teresa provoca intriga y más de un problema entre los Habitantes, que no tienen ni la menor idea de cómo tratar con ella. Las cosas no mejoran cuando, apenas un día después, un chico inconsciente llega en la Caja y les deja un mensaje inquietante. Todo va a cambiar. Y nadie está seguro de si para bien.
1. She's the first girl

Disclaimer: The Maze Runner y sus personajes le pertenecen por completo a James Dashner.

* * *

**She's the first and last girl ever.**

La primera sacudida la mandó directamente contra el rígido suelo de metal, arrancándole el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. La rejilla que recubría la minúscula caja le hizo daño en las palmas y, cuando trató de incorporarse, una segunda sacudida volvió a mandarla de boca contra el piso. El dolor punzante y el sabor a sangre le hicieron saber que se había partido el labio.

Por suerte, estuvo bien preparada para la tercera y última sacudida. La que hizo que la caja metálica se detuviera por completo. Gimiendo de dolor y tratando de recuperar el aliento, se dio la vuelta y se preparó para reunir fuerzas y levantarse de nuevo. Aún estaba jadeando cuando un ruido desde arriba llamó su atención.

La luz se abrió paso en la densa penumbra y le golpeó como una bofetada, haciéndole daño a sus ojos. Se esforzó por enfocar las sombras que se cernían sobre ella, pero no fue hasta que escuchó las voces que se dio cuenta de que eran personas.

Chicos, para ser exactos. Cuando sus pupilas por fin se adaptaron dolorosamente a la luz, fue capaz de distinguir cada detalle de sus rostros. Sus expresiones eran todo un retrato: mandíbulas desencajadas, ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió una voz a lo lejos, masculina también —. ¿Cómo luce el nuevo verdecito?

—¡Quiten esas caras de garlopos y díganos qué es lo que está pasando!

De un momento a otro, montones de rostros se apretujaban sobre el borde de la caja para poder mirar mejor, como si ella fuera una especie de espectáculo. Todos rostros masculinos. No había ni rastro de otra chica, y eso comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.

—¡Es una chica! —exclamó alguien, y pudo escuchar cómo todos inhalaban profundamente y contenían el aliento. Se sintió como el bicho más raro del universo.

—¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para sacar de su estupefacción a los chicos que estaban más cerca de ella.

Uno de ellos, el que lucía mayor, se arrodilló y extendió ambas manos hacia abajo. El chico que estaba al lado de él, rubio y de ojos cafés, lo imitó y los demás lo siguieron. Pronto tenía un montón de manos a su disposición.

—Sujétate, te ayudaremos a subir.

Y fue entonces, cuando aceptó la ayuda que le proporcionaban, que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas.

— ¡Miren, garlopos! ¡Es una chica de verdad!

— ¡La pido para mí, shanks!

— ¡No puedo verla! ¿Qué tal está? ¿Está buena?

— ¿Qué más da, larcho? Una chica es una chica.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando por fin salió de la caja y las manos continuaron su tarea de ayudarla a incorporarse y de sacudirle el polvo. No podía decir se fue un accidente o si fue intencional, pero no pasó por alto cuando una de ellas le palmeó el trasero. Y fue entonces cuando todas las consideraciones que había tenido desaparecieron.

Se dio la vuelta y pateó con todas sus fuerzas la espinilla del chico que creía que era culpable. Él soltó un grito y se dejó caer al suelo, tratando de asimilar el dolor, mientras todos a su alrededor estallaban en risas.

—Atrévete a tocarme así otra vez y te irá peor —gruñó, y las risas se hicieron aún más fuertes. Fuera de sentirse mejor, comenzó a enojarse cada vez aún más.

No la estaban tomando en serio. Ninguno de ellos. La encontraban divertida, como un pajarito agresivo, no amenazante como ella trataba de ser. Supuso que tendría que ver con su aspecto desaliñado y agitado, al igual que con su labio partido.

—Felicidades, Jeff, eres oficialmente el primer chico de éste lugar en recibir una paliza de una chica—rió el chico rubio, quién todavía tenía una mano puesta con firmeza en su brazo. Parecía que había tratado de detenerla al ver que iba a golpear a uno de sus compañeros.

—Sigue hablando así y serás el próximo —gruñó ella, entre dientes, volteándose para encararlo.

El muchacho paró de reír de inmediato y le devolvió una mirada intrigada. No estaba asustado, no, la miraba con curiosidad. Y eso hacía que se sintiera aún más enfadada. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio así, nada más mirándola, y finalmente extendió una mano para tomarle el mentón.

—Alby, está herida —dijo, sus dedos ásperos rozando con gentileza su mentón.

Lo apartó de un manotazo.

—No me toques —siseó —. ¿En dónde demonios estoy?

Por primera vez, recorrió con la mirada todo lo que la rodeaba. Sintió su estómago encogerse y su corazón acelerarse al observar los enormes muros de concreto que los rodeaban, la primera característica resaltante. Era como una enorme jaula, con varias secciones de césped y árboles adentro.

Alby, el primer chico que había tratado de ayudarla, la evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos. Luego miró a su alrededor de manera casi despectiva pero comprensiva, como si los chicos a su alrededor no fuesen más que chiquillos que necesitaban disciplina.

—Ya habrá tiempo de explicártelo después, verdecita — dijo, con el tono que uno utilizaba para tranquilizar a un ciervo alterado —. Ahora Newt te va a llevar a la Finca para que los doctores arreglen este pequeño problema.

Jeff, aún haciendo muecas de dolor, soltó un gruñido de desesperación.

¿Por qué nosotros? —se quejó —. ¿Qué tal si me muerde mientras tratamos de curarla?

— Debiste pensar en eso antes de toquetearla —repuso Alby, encogiéndose de hombros. Jeff se desinfló de indignación.

— ¡No fui yo, lo juro!

—Ya, ya, deja de lloriquear y síguenos —dijo Newt, que aún la tenía sostenida por un brazo. Por qué no se lo había sacudido de encima todavía, ni ella misma lo sabía —. Creo que la verdecita comienza a sentirse incómoda entre tanto miertero.

—Teresa —soltó ella, harta de la palabra verdecita —. Mi nombre es Teresa.

Varios de los chicos centraron su atención en ella al escuchar su nombre, como si fuera una de las cosas más extrañas del mundo. Era lo único que podía recordar, y más le valía a todos aprender a respetar la única cosa importante que sabía sobre ella misma. De otra manera, sentía que podría explotar.

Newt volteó de nuevo, con ambas cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa ladina en los labios. Si seguía dedicándole esa clase de miraditas risueñas, Teresa no creía poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo. No entendía qué podía de verle divertido a la situación.

— Serás _verdecita _por un buen rato, señorita. Teresa podrá ser un bonito nombre —Hubo algo en la manera en la que pronunció su nombre que despertó curiosidad en ella —, pero no porque seas chica tendrás privilegios que nadie más goza. Todos fueron llamados así durante su primer mes en éste lugar, la misma regla aplicará para ti.

—Pero…—comenzó a protestar, pero Newt ya comenzaba a arrastrarla. El chico podía lucir delgado, pero vaya que era fuerte. Trató de oponer resistencia, pero no surtió efecto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un último intento por ver a Alby —. ¡Quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que es todo esto!

— ¡Más te vale comportarte, verdecita! No quiero enterarme de que causaste más problemas —advirtió Alby, componiendo una mirada dura e ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta. Comenzaba a sospechar que él era el líder del lugar —. Pórtate bien y más tarde te explicaré todo.

Lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista.

ooo

— ¡Volvió a golpearme! —gimoteó Clint, como toda una princesa, cuando Teresa volvió a darle un manotazo en el brazo. Resultaba que Jeff no era el único doctor, también tenían al maravilloso Clint; que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo curar una herida con delicadeza.

Newt soltó un suspiro agotado. Al principio había parecido divertido por la manera en la que ella maltrataba a los jóvenes doctores, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que era más un problema que una razón para reírse. Llevaban más de veinte minutos tratando de curarle el labio.

—Última advertencia, verdecita —dijo él, mirándole con seriedad. Después de casi media hora con él, Teresa se había dado cuenta de que su acento era diferente al de todos los chicos de ahí —, compórtate o tendremos que hacerlo de la mala manera. Y entonces no podrás quejarte.

—Estoy _tan _arrepentida — dramatizó Teresa, alzando los ojos al cielo y suspirando. Aunque le dolía un montón el labio, estaba sonriendo radiante —. Y tan asustada. Quiero decir, no es como que comience a dudar de sus capacidades; pero sí. Eso estoy haciendo.

Nunca se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de decir. Bueno, sí, un poco para ser honestos; cinco minutos después cuando Newt le había demostrado una vez más que no era inteligente dudar de sus capacidades. Clint y Jeff eran otra historia, pero _él_…

Él la inmovilizó en cuatro minutos. La obligó a cruzarse de brazos y la encarceló con los suyos, mientras que con sus pantorrillas atrapó sus pies y los mantuvo tan juntos que casi dolía. No parecía ser la primera vez que inmovilizaba a alguien así, y eso la hizo preguntarse si no sería uno de los ayudantes recurrentes de Jeff y Clint.

—Bueno, una advertencia es una advertencia —le susurró él al oído, y ésta vez no había rastro de sonrisa en su voz. Tampoco ella estaba sonriendo, desde luego. Era una posición demasiado incómoda como para seguir riéndose de su situación, tenía al chico _literalmente _sobre ella. Bueno, no tanto, pero sí muy cerca.

—Me estás dando calor —se quejó ella, y no estaba mintiendo. Hacía demasiado calor como para tenerlo así de cerca, aunque también tenía que ver lo avergonzada que se sentía. No podía recordar nada, y por alguna razón la ponía muy nerviosa estar cerca de él. No porque fuera él, porque lo acababa de conocer, pero porque era un _muchacho._

—Pues entonces quédate quieta. Así terminamos más pronto y ambos podremos dejar de sudar tanto —repuso Newt, suspirando sobre su oreja. Era muy, _muy _incómodo. Y no era mentira que estaban sudando, así que decidió obedecer e hizo hacia atrás su cabeza para permitirle a los doctores continuar con su trabajo.

No era como que le _doliera demasiado, _sólo no quería dejárselos fácil. Y ahora no se sentía de humor como para ponérsela difícil, no cuando literalmente podía cada movimiento muscular de respiración que Newt realizaba.

—Estoy harta de ustedes —farfulló, enfadada, mientras contenía las quejas de dolor. Tardaron menos de lo que se esperó, sólo limpiaron la herida y le pusieron un ungüento que olía muy fuerte para adormecer el dolor antes de cubrir la herida con un parche.

—Nosotros también te apreciamos, verdecita —repuso Clint, conteniendo una risita.

— ¿Ves que no fue tan difícil? —volvió a susurrarle Newt, y ella se retorció en un intento por librarse de su agarre —. Creo que le debes una disculpa a nuestros amigos aquí, Jeff y Clint, que tan arduo trabajaron por tu bienestar.

— ¡Suéltame! —gruñó, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas. No, eso sí que era demasiado. No se disculparía.

—Verdecita…

— ¡Que no! —repitió, y ésta vez se movió con la fuerza suficiente como para librar sus pies. Empujó a Newt con ellos para impulsarse y librar sus brazos también —. Aléjate de mí.

Sonrió victoriosa cuando el chico se tambaleó hacia atrás, soltándola, pero la felicidad no le duró demasiado. Se había imaginado que Newt sólo daría un par de traspiés antes de recobrar el equilibrio, pero algo fue mal e hizo que el chico se dejara caer al piso sujetándose con fuerza una de las rodillas.

En el momento justo en el que Alby entraba por la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué _mierta_? —soltó el recién llegado, mirando a Newt quejándose en el suelo. Su mirada iracunda viajó de él a los doctores, que estaban pálidos — . ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—La chica lo pateó —se apresuró a delatarla Jeff —. Se comportó como una _slinthead _toda la tarde. No es muy inteligente.

Newt se apresuró a incorporarse, su rostro pálido mientras trataba de ocultar la mueca de dolor impresa en su rostro. Aún se sujetaba la rodilla con fuerza, pero no parecía querer que creyeran que de verdad le dolía tanto.

—No pasa nada —dijo, entre dientes —. Sólo fue un segundo. Fue justo en el lugar menos indicado, eso es todo. La verdecita _necesita aprender a comportarse, _pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Teresa no pasó por alto la mirada ansiosa de Alby, aunque no duró demasiado. Pronto sus facciones convergieron en una mueca severa y nada contenta. No estaba muy segura de si estaba dirigida a ella o a Newt.

—Tú te quedas aquí a que te revisen —le dijo a Newt, señalándolo con un dedo. Él soltó un bufido de impaciencia —. No me interesa si sólo te untan una _plopus _de plantas asquerosas. Te quedas. Y tú.

Ahora la señalaba a ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú me sigues a hablar de tu castigo, a contarte mucho _menos _de lo que planeaba contarte, a cerrar el pico y a conocer a Chuck. Atrévete a objetar, _larcha, _y las cosas se pondrán interesantes para ti.

* * *

Siempre me pregunté cómo le iría a Teresa si ella fuera la primera en llegar al laberinto en lugar de Thomas, así que aquí les traigo mi pequeña especulación. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y ustedes ya saben que a todos los escritores nos encanta recibir sus opiniones y comentarios, así que todos los reviews son bienvenidos (:

Igual, me estaba preguntando; ¿ustedes qué prefieren? ¿que use los términos en español, así como aquí, o que los use en inglés? me los sé de memoria en inglés, pero tampoco me molesta ponerlos en español. Por eso me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.


	2. She means trouble

Disclaimer: The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner, al igual que todos sus personajes.

* * *

Aunque ya había tenido la oportunidad de darle una mirada rápida a su alrededor cuando recién había llegado, se volvió a quedar sin aliento cuando salieron de la Finca y pudo observar más detenidamente el extenso espacio en el que se encontraban.

Uno podía darse cuenta a simple vista de que la mayor parte de las rudimentarias instalaciones eran obra propia de los muchachos que vivían ahí. Las edificaciones eran toscas y sencillas, pero al menos lucían resistentes; y la más grande era justo de la que acababan de salir. La Finca.

Por todos lados iban y venían chicos, cada uno cargando con un montón de cosas que iban desde material de construcción hasta gallinas y herramientas. Varios le dedicaron miradas curiosas, pero Alby se encargó de ahuyentarlos con una sola mirada severa.

—Esto es lo que llamamos el Área—dijo Alby, y Teresa no pasó por alto que arrastraba las letras como si estuviera reprendiéndola todavía —. Y _todos _los shanks que ves aquí, incluyéndome a mí, llegamos exactamente de la misma manera en la que tú llegaste.

Teresa abrió la boca, pero Alby alzó un dedo para callarla. Se sintió tentada a quitarle la leña a un chico que pasaba cerca para darle un maderazo por atreverse a hacer eso, pero supuso que eso sólo le causaría problemas.

—Las preguntas se quedan para el final —gruñó, y luego hizo un gesto para abarcar a su alrededor —. Como te podrás dar cuenta, no eres la primer princesa por aquí. Tenemos varias de esas. Pero sí eres la primera y única chica, y eso significa que habrán _muchos _problemas que tratar con el resto de los líderes.

Estaban caminando en dirección a una edificación altísima, con cuatro pisos de plataforma. No pudo evitar pensar que ese sería un escondite excelente en caso de necesitarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que no hace falta aclarar quién soy yo—continuó Alby, y se detuvo justo frente a las escaleras de la construcción. Giró sobre sus talones para encararla, y Teresa tragó saliva al ver lo rectas y juntas que estaban sus cejas —. Pero, ¿el chico al que acabas de golpear? ¿lo recuerdas? Bueno, pues él es el segundo al mando.

Debió de verse como un chimpancé con la boca entreabierta y los ojos tan grandes, pero la verdad era que no pudo evitarlo. Ahora comprendía por qué todos se habían alterado tanto cuando había pateado a Newt.

—Tengo que felicitarte. Te llevas el premio por la cosa más estúpida que alguien ha hecho jamás en su primer día aquí. —Y entonces, para el terror de Teresa, sonrió —. Primer día y ya tienes un castigo. Tienes que hacer un mejor esfuerzo, verdecita.

Se volteó de nuevo y comenzó a subir por la escalera. Teresa se tomó un par de segundos para bufar por lo bajo y maldecirse a sí misma antes de seguirlo.

—Tenemos tres reglas básicas —dijo cuando llegaron al primer nivel —. Número uno: haz tu parte. No tenemos tiempo para los holgazanes.

Aunque lo escuchaba, Teresa no estaba prestándole mucha atención. Estaba más ocupada estirando el cuello, tratando de ver más allá y obtener una mejor vista de los muros de concreto que los rodeaban mientras continuaban ascendiendo.

—Número dos: nunca lastimes a otro Habitante del Área. —No pudo pasar por alto el énfasis que puso en _lastimes. _—Justo la regla que acabas de romper. Hablaremos sobre tu castigo más tarde.

Por fin llegaron al tercer nivel.

—Y, por último y más importante, número tres: nunca vayas más allá de estos muros —dijo, finalmente. Ahora estaba prácticamente susurrando.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay afuera? —preguntó Teresa, sin poder contenerse más. Alby no respondió, sólo se quedó mirándola fijamente. Parecía más tranquilo que minutos antes.

—Dije que te contaría menos de lo que tenía planeado contarte. Así que te jodes y te esperas a que a alguien le den ganas de contarte lo demás, verdecita —sentenció, y Teresa volvió a bufar con más pesadez —. Hoy todos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que te dejaré con Chuck por el resto de la tarde.

— ¿Quién es Chu-. . .—Pero no pudo terminar la oración. Fue interrumpida por un resuello sofocado que provenía de donde habían llegado.

Apenas alcanzando el final de la escalera, Teresa distinguió a un chico regordete que parecía estar pasando un muy mal rato tratando de recuperar la respiración. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

— ¡Chuck! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, larcho? Ya me estaba preguntando en dónde te habrías metido. —Alby sonrió—. Necesito que ayudes a la nueva verdecita a acomodarse en sus _lujosos _aposentos.

Chuck parecía estarse esforzando por contestarle, pero no lograba reunir suficiente oxígen. Se limitó a tratar de esbozar una sonrisita temblorosa y a asentir con la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos castaños rebotaran contra su frente.

Alby la tomó del brazo y le dio un suave empujoncito en la espalda para que caminara hacia el chico, que no era más que un niño.

—No pierdan el tiempo. Los quiero a los dos fuera de mi vista, ya mismo. No tengo tiempo para hacer de niñera hoy.

No pasó por alto el gruñido de frustración que soltó Chuck, quien evidentemente esperaba poder tener un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse. Sintiéndose con pocos ánimos de que el malhumorado líder siguiera regañándolos, Teresa comenzó a descender de inmediato.

— ¡Y no te olvides de que todavía tenemos que discutir tu castigo, verdecita! —le recordó Alby. Teresa tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para evitar contestarle una grosería.

ooo

Chuck no era más que un niño. Teresa ya se había percatado desde que lo había visto de que era más joven que ella y Alby, pero no se había imaginado que sería _tan _joven. El reparar en esto hizo que un nudo se formara en su estómago.

No es como que al chico pareciera preocuparle mucho, para ser sinceros. Él lucía muy seguro de sí mismo mientras aseguraba el nudo de la hamaca que se había tomado la molestia de colgarle en los _"dormitorios" —_que no eran más que pequeñas zonas techadas y sin muros—, y su expresión era concentrada.

No habían hablado desde que habían dejado a Alby, y Teresa comenzaba a sentirse frustrada. No dejaba de mordisquear su labio inferior ni de observar los enormes muros que se levantaban frente a ellos, misteriosos y aterradores.

Hacía un par de minutos habían llegado alrededor de ocho chicos que venían de afuera. Una pareja entró por cada enorme puerta que había en los puntos cardinales. Aunque la curiosidad le picaba, Teresa se abstuvo de decir nada al respecto. _Se suponía que tenían prohibido ir más allá de los muros, _¿No era así?

— ¿Tú sí me dirás qué es lo que hay ahí afuera? —preguntó Teresa, rompiendo el silencio. Chuck dio un respingo cuando escuchó su voz y volteó a verla con los ojos abiertos muy grandes, casi asustado.

La miraba como si fuese un animalillo exótico que había saltado de la tierra frente a él.

—… ¿No sabes hablar? —volvió a preguntar ella, alzando ambas cejas —. ¿Eres mudo o algo así?

Siguió sin obtener respuesta. Chuck parecía haberse olvidado de respirar y tenía los labios fuertemente apretados, como si estuviera conteniendo una gran bocanada. Finalmente volvió a voltearse y siguió con la tarea de acomodar la hamaca, de pronto torpe e inseguro.

—N-no estoy seguro de que…mira, la verdad es que yo no sé cómo…—Sus balbuceos eran casi inteligibles—…no creo que sea correcto que hable contigo. Sólo terminaré esto y yo…mierta, no sé por qué no te asignaron con Newt.

Parecía tan avergonzado de sí mismo que Teresa no pudo evitar sentirse horrorizada.

— ¿Por qué no sería correcto hablar conmigo? —inquirió, los labios apretados en una fina línea. Chuck se ruborizó.

—Pues…porque, ya sabes —dijo, y desvió la mirada —…es que eres una chica.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Al principio había estado muy decidida a tenerle consideración a Chuck, sólo porque era un niño, pero ahora sí que había tenido suficiente de todo eso. Sabía que se sentiría mal más tarde por ser tan dura con un chiquillo, pero su orgullo podía más en ese momento.

—Y las chicas probablemente son contagiosas. ¿Verdad? —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos-. Fenómenos. Seguro que si me diriges la palabra, en la noche voy a venir para asesinarte mientras duermes.

Chuck volvió a entrar en aquel pequeño estado de estupefacción por un momento, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos y ésta vez hasta abrió un poco la boca. Teresa no pudo evitar preguntarse si su terror era genuino o si habría sido alimentado por algún chico mayor, algún idiota.

Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a aguantar eso ni un segundo más.

—¿A dónde vas?—gritó Chuck, dándose cuenta bastante tarde de que había comenzado a alejarse. Ella ya había avanzado varios metros a paso decidido —. ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Alby me va a matar si se entera de que te dejé ir!

El niño comenzó a caminar tras ella, así que Teresa aceleró el paso aún más. No pasó por alto que varios chicos a su alrededor dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a ver con curiosidad, tratando de comprender qué era lo que sucedía.

— ¡Verdecita, basta! ¡No puedes ir ahí, está prohibido! ¡No lo hagas!

Los gritos de Chuck comenzaron a frustrar su plan. El simple "está prohibido" fue como una señal para todos los demás muchachos que pasaban cerca, muchos de los cuales comenzaron a trotar en su dirección apenas se dieron cuenta de qué era lo que planeaba.

— ¡Alto ahí, verdecita! ¡Eso es muy peligroso, cariño, y te meterá en graves problemas!  
— ¡Que alguien detenga a esa garlopa! ¡Está a punto de echarse de cabeza completita al laberinto! ¡Debe de tener la cabeza llena de plopus!

— Siempre supe que una chica no haría más que causarnos problemas. ¿Por qué nadie me escuchó cuando les dije que teníamos que encerrarla?

Y, en lugar de hacerla parar, la pusieron tan furiosa que sintió como si su propia sangre le ardiera en las venas. El calor subió a su rostro de golpe y su corazón se aceleró tanto que comenzó a retumbarle en los oídos, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para empezar a correr.

Un coro de gritos explotó a su alrededor. Insultos. Nombres. Exclamaciones, tanto de terror como de furia; un sinfín de llamados dirigidos sólo para ella.

Pudo ver de reojo cómo varios de los chicos arrancaban a correr también, tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella les llevaba mucha más ventaja a todos. Ninguno estaba cerca de la puerta del muro a la que ella se dirigía. Y nadie parecía haber estado preparado para verla hacer eso.

Los músculos le ardían, contrayéndose y quejándose por lo poco acostumbrados que parecían estar a ese esfuerzo tan repentino. Su respiración se convirtió en jadeos y perlas de sudor comenzaron a deslizarse por su caliente rostro, fallando en su tarea de tratar de refrescarla.

Ya no le faltaba nada. Ya estaba llegando a la entrada.

Y de pronto se escuchó un rugido que hizo temblar el suelo bajo ella. Fue como un gemido monstruoso, del tipo que le hacían pensar en máquinas de engranajes. No se detuvo a averiguar de qué se trataría, ella sólo continuó corriendo.

Y de pronto una furiosa ventisca impactó contra ella, justo cuando comenzaba a pasar entre la puerta. El impulso casi la envió hacia atrás con la fuerza de un viento huracanado, obligándola a disminuir la velocidad, pero ni eso la convenció de detenerse.

Libertad. ¿Quién querría quedase ahí, rodeado de chicos estúpidos, cuando podía averiguar qué era lo que había ahí afuera? Era ridículo que quisieran mantenerla encerrada en ese lugar cuando, después de ver a aquellos chicos regresar de ahí, era evidente que no podía ser un lugar tan peligroso.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando continuó escuchando los gritos de terror de los muchachos tras ella.

Y entonces, justo cuando estaba a sólo un paso más de su completa libertad, algo la enganchó por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás. La sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar, sólo pudo soltar aire.

El agarre se hizo mucho más fuerte, cortándole la respiración y lastimándole el vientre, y entonces fue consciente de que alguien la estaba sujetando. Eran un par de brazos, fuertes y nada gentiles. La estaban lastimando, y a su dueño no parecía importarle.

Fue alzada con la facilidad con la que alguien alzaba un saco de tierra y echada al hombro como uno de patatas. Se golpeó la cara contra una espalda masculina y tuvo una punzada de dolor tan fuerte en el labio que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Comenzó a patear y gritar, a insultar, pero no la soltaron.

Un par de pasos y se encontraba de nuevo dentro del Área, rodeada de chicos imbéciles que se desternillaban de risa en sus lugares o que la fulminaban con la mirada. La mayoría parecía más divertida que nada, sin embargo.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó, golpeando con los puños a quien fuera que la tenía agarrada — ¡Su – él – ta – me!

El chico la jaló por las piernas hasta que la tuvo medio cargada, como a un bebé, y luego la dejó caer muy poco ceremoniosamente al suelo. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor cuando un calambre ascendió por su pierna.

No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando el mismo chico se hincó junto a ella y tomó su rostro con una de sus ásperas manos, apretándole las mejillas y obligándole a verlo directamente a los ojos, cuyo verde brillaba peligrosamente.

Estaba furioso.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que acabas de hacer, verdecita? —masculló, y luego le hizo girar la cabeza hacia un lado —. Mira. Mira lo que estaba a punto de pasarte por tu pequeño lapso de estupidez.

La tierra había comenzado a temblar de nuevo, y un rugido diferente sonaba ahora. Piedra contra piedra. Las enormes puertas de los muros; las sólidas, pesadas puertas de piedra se arrastraban por la tierra. Teresa las contempló anonadada hasta que éstas convergieron en un _clong _que sintió hasta la cabeza.

— ¡Suéltame! —gruñó ella, y comenzó a patear una vez más. La mirada del chico cambió: se volvió un poco más confundida, la presión de su mano se volvió mucho menor. Parecía igual de consternado que los demás.

—Hey, verdecita, cálmate. Cálmate. Acabo de salvar tu miertera vida, cálmate.

— ¡Ya fue más que suficiente, verdecita, cierra la boca y quédate quieta! —ordenó una voz autoritativa.

Alby. Teresa sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, otra voz mucho más tranquila e igual de familiar se escuchó justo al lado de ella.

—Estás en muchos problemas, verdecita. No lo hagas peor —susurró Newt, una vez más casi al lado de su oído. Ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había hincado junto al chico que la había atrapado—. Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso. Gally no está mintiendo, te acaba de salvar la maldita vida.

Comenzó a hiperventilarse. Y no en el modo figurativo, _literalmente _comenzó a hiperventilarse. Le dio todo de golpe: el cansancio, la falta de oxígeno, el shock, el miedo, la confusión, la frustración, el enfado, las ganas de vomitar después de correr de aquella manera. El aire comenzó a entrar y salir de su boca a un ritmo descontrolado, haciéndola sentir que se asfixiaba.

Los cuchicheos comenzaron. Nadie se movió de su lugar, nadie parecía muy sorprendido, y su pequeño ataque no pareció tener más relevancia que su acto de rebeldía. Todos empezaron a hablar de lo que se había atrevido a hacer, y algunos se atrevieron a insinuar que era muy conveniente que se hiperventilara justo ahora.

—A callar, _larchos. _A todos les ha pasado al menos una vez en sus primeros días. No tiene que forzarlo, sale por sí solo —dijo Alby, y sólo entonces los demás pararon de murmurar. Nadie se movió.

A su lado, Newt le frotaba una mano de arriba abajo en la espalda.

—Ésta clase de cosas pasan cuando no obedeces las órdenes —canturreó, muy por lo bajo, con un tono que sonaba a "te lo dije", aunque él no le había dicho nada —. Está bien. Estás bien.

—Respira. Respira. Pero primero tienes que sacar todo el miertero aire —gruñó Gally —. Así, hondo, y ahora inhala.

La pesada mano del muchacho le dio una sola palmada en la espalda, que tampoco tuvo nada de gentil y le hizo quedarse sin aire de nuevo.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? —lo reprendió Newt, de inmediato —. Estás tratando de tranquilizarla, no de hacer que escupa un pulmón.

Pero Teresa comenzaba a recuperar el ritmo normal. Inhaló muy profundamente y el aire llenó sus pulmones ésta vez, haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran.

—Idiotas. Imbéciles. Cretinos. —comenzó a murmurar, entre balbuceos e hipidos por falta de aire —. Estúpidos.

—Eso se merece al menos otros cuatro castigos diferentes —soltó un chico de la multitud, entre risas —. Por algo tenemos el vocabulario del Área. Nada de insultos corrientes.

—Déjame a la verdecita a mí, Alby —dijo Gally, alzando la mirada para ver al líder. Teresa no volteó. No quería ver la mirada de profunda desaprobación de Alby por tercera vez en el día —. Mañana la pondré a trabajar con el resto de los chicos en las construcciones. Estoy seguro de que eso le enseñará una lección. Si quiere ser una chica ruda, la trataremos como una chica ruda.

— Suena como algo justo —dijo Alby —. No es la primera que trata de huir como una cabra la primera vez que ve las puertas del laberinto. No seremos tan duros con ella ésta vez.

Teresa contuvo la respiración una vez más.

¿Había dicho _laberinto_?

* * *

Hey there! ¡Sé que probablemente hay gente que me quiere matar, perdóooon! Sé que tardé dos milenios en actualizar, pero es que he estado muy ocupada y eso me quitó un poco la inspiración. Muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron follow y favorite a la historia, y también a los que me mandaron PM preguntándome por la historia, ¡Me hace muy feliz saber que les gustó el primer capítulo y que quieren que siga! La inspiración volvió, así que espero estar actualizando más pronto. De nuevo les agradezco un montón por su atención en ésta historia, y espero no haberlos decepcionado con éste nuevo capítulo.


End file.
